plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
PvP Mode
:For the similar game mode in the international version, see Arena. For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars, see PvP Mode (PvZ: AS). PvP Mode is a mode introduced in the 1.6.6 version of the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. Unlocked after playing a few levels in the second world the player unlocked, this mode is extremely similar to I, Zombie and Zomboss Test Lab. Here, the player has to fight against other users' lawns with the help of zombies and set up his own defense to prevent the other players from assaulting their lawn. The player collects medals, cups, and star coins for beating someone's lawn. Star coins are used to build the player's zombie army, paying to battle a lawn or house, and buying extensions in the Resource Wars. Cups can be used to get into a higher league (in League Leaderboard) or into a higher place (in Garden Leaderboard) which will give more bonus reward including star coins and medals daily. The player will receive 2000 star coins per day. They can also earn them by beating lawns, houses, or taking the rent from captured houses. This mode introduces new characters to the series, Zombie Commander and Crazy Dave's brother, Evil Dave (since version 1.7.5). Guide On the main menu of PvP there are five sections: 花园战争 (Garden Warfare) The player fights on someone's base's lawn for 30 star coins (星币). After destroying all the flags, the player will receive an amount of star coins, medals, and cups depending on the other player's status. The player can investigate the lawn (this is free, but after this, the player have to spend 100 star coins to fight), fight against this lawn for 30 star coins, or change the lawn for other one. There are also four power-ups for zombies. Each power-up costs some stamina. The cost increases after each use. At the beginning of battle, the player starts with 100 stamina points. They will get 5 points of stamina by defeating a plant and 20 points for destroying a flag. The list of Power Ups (Note: The effects are buffed once the Power Ups are leveled up in the Laboratory.) There are two types of houses: base and assets. The player can also set up their own defense in their base with have 1500 sun to spend, which can be increased in the Laboratory, to defend himself/herself from having your cups deducted by other players when they pull out the flags. The more stars they get, the more cups the player gets deducted. One star is obtained for pulling down one flag, two for pulling down three flags, and three for pulling down all five flags. All the obtained plants can be used, except sun-producing plants (like Sunflower), instant-use plants (like Cherry Bomb), Magnifying Grass, plants with no sun cost (like Iceberg Lettuce), Modern Day plants, Angel Starfruit, Cob Cannon, and some other Monthly Specials. The player can only plant 10 plants of the same type. The player can attack and conquer other players' asset houses by spending 100 star coins to fight on the other player's lawn. If the house was successfully captured (all 5 flags were taken down), the house, the lawn and all the plants there will be all their, and it will keep producing star coins and medals, which the player can later collect before the house gets captured by other players. The player can also manage the captured house's plant setup. Every asset house has a different lawn and all of them are in a world's style (e.g. Pirate Seas or Wild West). A Pirate Seas lawn usually only has plants obtained in that world (like Snapdragon or Spring Bean). However, in the Wild West lawn, it contains some Kongfu World plants too. Every asset house has its own level. The level increases with every re-capture. When leveling up, the lawn will add one additional plant or level up an existing plant for the defenses. On higher levels, the amount of star coins and medals produced will increase. If the house is hard to beat, the player can exchange it for different one, with the level resets to the current level of the new house. They can also increase the amount of asset houses by dismissing the fog with star coins. The cost increases with every extension. 训练场 (Training Course) In this section, the player acquires zombies to use them in battle. The player can have a maximum of 40 zombie units, which can be upgraded in the laboratory. Every zombie has its own cost, capacity, and crafting time. When the volume of created zombies exceed the max capacity, the production will be stopped until a zombie in the player's team gets defeated. It is possible to sell zombies for half their cost. 战斗记录 (Battle Record) The records of the latest ten battles. The player can not only see the battles they have fought, but also see which opponent players have conquered player's base or asset houses, and the player can revenge them if they want. 实验室 (Laboratory) The player's base base (the upper limit and gaining speed of star coin and medal), sun limit, zombies capacity, zombies, and Power Ups can be upgraded here. 兑换商店 (Exchange Store) The Player can trade medals for puzzle pieces for plants, their costumes, and Pendant Puzzle Pieces. Evil Dave's House Evil Dave's house appears on the map every two days(Tuesday,Thursday and Saturday), with six different, fixed lawns for the player to tackle. In-game news description 全新的《植物大战僵尸2》PvP功能已经开启。现在来玩PvP, 每次获胜将得到10钻奖励, 一天最多获得50! 更有精彩PvP每日成就活动供您挑战, 稀有植物碎片等你来领! In English: The new "Plants vs. Zombies 2" PvP function has been turned on. Now play PvP, each winner will get 10 diamond reward, and in a day, even 50! More wonderful achievements PvP daily activity for you to challenge, rare plant puzzle pieces are waiting for you to obtain! Introduction dialogues Gallery Strategies Building of your defense Effective plants to use Monkeyfruit: This plant is extremely powerful once reaching level 2, able to kill even level 4 Gargantuars quickly. It throws a staff that spins to deal great damage to all zombies in a small area, and remains for a while. Due to it's area of effect, the attacking player cannot get past the spinning staff by simply deploying more zombies. Sweet Potato: This plant is effective at forcing the attacking player's zombies into a better protected or less dangerous lane. Also, the Fog of War Power Up cannot negate it's effect. Squash: This plant has to reach level 3 before it becoming very useful. At level 3, depending on chance, it is possible for Squash to smash more than four times before disappearing, making it an extremely useful plant both offensively and defensively. Chest-nut: This plant summons three chestnuts, which will move three tiles in front and protect the plant on that tile. More chestnuts will be summoned when upgraded. Instead of attacking the plant on the tile the chestnuts are on, zombies will attack the chestnuts. This is excellent for stalling Mummified Gargantuars. They may also become targets for Mecha-Football Zombie's Plague Pharmacy effect, hence protecting other, more important plants. Strategy by This strategy needs at least Level 3 Acidic Citrus and some Monthly Special plants. *A=Acidic Citrus *SF=Sap-fling *K=Monkeyfruit *H=Board Beans *Sq=Squash *Sa=Saucer A A SF K H Sq Sq Sa Sa A A SF K H Sq Sq Sa Sa A A SF K K Sq Sq Sa Sa A A SF K H Sq Sq Sa Sa A A SF K H Sq Sq Sa Sa Note: Some plants can be replaced by some similar ones. For example, Squash can be replaced by Potato Mine, Sap-fling can be replaced by Snow Pea and Saucer can be replaced by Stunion. The plants provided above are the best suited for the defense. If you do not have enough sun, you may remove some of the Board Beanss. Also, don't waste any sun, if there are sun left, still buy some Potato Mines. Attacking other players with zombies Strategy by It is good to use Gargantuars as your main defense, if you have the highest capacity of army, you can have an army like this: * 9x Mummified Gargantuar (Level 4) * 2x Mecha-Football Zombie (Level 4) Make use of the Power-ups as they have a very big range itself even without upgrading. Use Zombie Serum on the zombies when they are about to die and use the Plague Pharmacy on the Mecha-Football zombies to get rid of some random plants. When there are a lot of instant kills like Potato Mine or Squash, use the Plague effect on the Gargantuars to make use of their imps to waste them. It is strongly recommended to upgrade the zombies to Level 4, or they may die easily. Videos Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) PvP Mode Playing for zombies (Ep.22)|By Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) PvP Mode Quest - New Plant Costumes (Ep.38)|By Trivia *The lawn of this mode appears to be set in the Zen Garden. *This is the second time in the series that the zombies and Crazy Dave cooperate with each other, the first being in I, Zombie. *Prior to the 1.7.0 version; **The player could get 10 diamonds (50 per day) for each victory. **When the battle was interrupted by the communication error, the game could speed up for up two or three times. *In the 1.7.5 version, players can upgrade Power Ups in the laboratory. This update also added the following new zombies to the roster: Imp Cannon, Hammer Zombie, Drinking Monk Zombie, Chicken Wrangler Zombie and Mecha-Football Zombie; and some graphical effects like particles representing points from defeated plants. *In the 1.7.7 version, the result screen got an appearing animation. *In the 1.9.0 version, all Power Ups got a buff in range. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Modes